Leviathan Glossary
Businesses * Space Farm: a ship insurance company that, according to Hexie Kate, has no offices on Gennus Landing, and referred her to a shady contact named Vel Nartis.See . First suggested in chat, by @Kol_Drake, whose cousin knows a guy who dates this other guy who knows someone who can do primo ship repair work. Communications * Beep Beep: introduces either telepathic communication (a.k.a. head beep beep) or just plain comms (a.k.a. comm beep breep). See also Beep Beep. * Boop Boop: short for comm beep beep. Beep beep and boop boop are very different in space.Source: Lauren, in the Discord. * Meep Meep: stands for Mental beep beep. An alternative for head beep beep.See . First suggested in chat, by @Kol_Drake (I think). * Space phone booth: a facility for long-range communications. More details, by Dan: It's called a TARDIS, and by Lauren: That’s only for calling space police.''See . ''NftE: Reminds me of someone, but who? Engineering * Badading-badaboom: (also: boom-boom). Part that helps a ship growl. Not to be confused with . One fighter with the maximum zip-zip and boom-boom.''See . * '''Bobbin': component of a thread drive. It comes in a case.Caught in . Was established before. * Boom-boom: See .'''See . * '''Copulation Cube: this room, designed and built by Kika, hangs from the ceiling of the cargo bay of the Bat'leth. It was conceived to accommodate one person without taking away valuable floor space, and was slightly repurposed (hence its nickname) when Theea and Conrad hooked up. It became a temple, or relic roomSee ., for Conrad's stuff and Theea's mourning when Conrad went missing on Maera. When Xe'anna, who didn't like this name, said she'd veto it and The person who says it might be ejected into space''See ., Kika called it ''a rectangular prison of a room. Lauren, though, liked Copulation Cube betterSee, among others, and .. It is also known as the Conversation Cube, or Companion Cube. This big square box with a heart on it is bolted to the ceiling''See .. After returning on the Bat'leth, Conrad described it as ''a pretty standard-dimensioned Copulation Cube, to which Lauren added an ICA Guardians Regimental Copulation Cube''See . ''NftE: though this scene may not be definitely canon, it was definitely a blast.. It becomes toasty after getting an heat-leaking incubator for the See .. * Eye: the window of the soul, and a structural liability. Hence the expression: Go for the eyes. See also Window.See . * Fuel tank: component of a thread drive, with the nuclear energy in it.See . Explanation courtesy of Kika. * ISBN: Intra-galactic Serial Body-part NumberVariant by @AnnaGeeks, in chat: Inter-Stellar Bodyware Number.. A standard ID for cyberware.Introduced by Kika. See . * Maneuverability: Not just the go-go but also the brake-brake.Kika, in . * Needle: component of a thread drive: Needles are long and thin.Caught in . Was established before. Quote courtesy of Kika in . * Resistance: In the future, Resistance is not futile at 340 Ω.Lauren, reacting to the creative physics involved in Kika's plan to get out of the cube where she is held with slaves. See . * Spindows: what Oxana runs on. Version undetermined.See . And yes, it stands for Space W''. See also . * '''Stabilizer': component of a thread drive.Caught in . Was established before. * Transparalim: Oxana's O/S. Comes from Transparent Alumin(i)um.NftE: I only got to know the spelling of this word or its origin in Behind the Screens. See . * Window: a structural liabilitySee, for instance, .. Also something Tsarin doesn’t need because they are a living organism with actual senses that it can communicate telepathically to its crew''See . ''NftE: It seems to me that Lauren didn’t use the best pronoun in this sentence.. * Zip-zip: Part that helps a ship growl. Not to be confused with . One fighter with the maximum zip-zip and boom-boom.''See . * '''Z2 drive': a device that Kika alleged Oxana may use in an emergency to download herself into a virus and jump herself, find a new ship. But, as Oxana/Lauren pointed out: I’m not sure you understand how this works.''See . ''NftE: I’m not sure I understand why it was so funny. Entertainment * Bad Equipment: an upcoming song by famous psionic performer Hexie Kate. Watch this space for a shipping dateSee . This song may be available on spTunes and iOtify.. See also Bad Equipment. * My Chemical Spomance: Something they listen to in the edgy edges of the galaxy.See . A nod to [https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/My_Chemical_Romance My Chemical Romance.] * Space TV shows: While on Gennus Landing, Kika acquired spideos of all the shows she wanted to watchSee .. A selection: The Galaxy's next top-model, Space Boot Camp, The real partners of Guardians, 1.5 tritium years and spawning''Credits: @levi762 in chat + Lizzie B.., ''Space Friends''Credit: Dan., ''Space Seinfeld''Credit: Dan. Failing to stem the tide with decoys., ''Earth Trek''Credit: @xDianaMoonx, a personal favorite among the suggestions in chat..'' * Seven Stars: a space card gameSee . Also: Ozai75 set out to create 52 card designs for it. There are asteroids, comets, planets, stars, nebulas and black holes (sources: chat & Discord).. Exobiology * EGG'As in Lauren's notes.: Theea and Kika picked up a random egg during one their first heists on Duranga, when they did that grocery store run. It was stashed with gold bars. Theea and Kika have kept this egg, which is larger than an ostrich's egg and has spikes that all go in one direction, as part of their stash in the engine room of the Bat'leth. They put it close to a turbine because it needs head to incubate. When they had to move the stash to repair the engine, they made an incubator for it and placed it in the , which became ''toasty because the incubator leaked. Whatever else this EGG may be, it is a gift to the GM: to Bluejay's I'm really glad that I don't know this egg is on the ship, Lauren replied I'm really glad I do''See . Also, Lauren explicitly thanked Sarah and Claudia for this gift.. Xe'anna is not made aware of the presence of this egg: for all she knows, that box in the Copulation Cube that is a little warm to the touch, and through which she can't see, could contain meat-o-stik'kosSee . @Iffrithiel also pointed out in chat that having Conrad alone with the egg in the cube, ''that's how you get xenomorphs.. As to what the egg contains: The egg is full of possibilities''See . These are Lauren's final words on the subject, right before everybody's last sign-off.. * 'Hollow: the hostile alien species on the Raze.See . * Nideria: this life-form, not hyper-intelligent, pretty akin to jellyfish or plankton lives on gas giants. The Nideria just move around and hope to bump into something, like sunfish. They don't need a lot of nutrients. They swarm together periodically into blooms that expand and contract, and unexpectedly congregate into a swarm. The blooms are the size of a fighter ship like the Cuthra.See . * Pramissan: Aryutta Nefta Tsarin Zjo's species''Source'': Lauren.. Ary is the only Pramissan immune to the Hollow ability that changes others into HollowSee .. * Slurpee: this species of smaller than Kika, simple, unintelligentAs described by Oxana to Kika in . symbiotic creatures that do the cleaning on Tsarin owes its name to the moniker Conrad gave the first specimen he "befriended"See .. * Sphinx'''Or Sp'hinx?: on Ludwig Van Pelt's planet, a giant statue with the body of a monkey and the head of a lionSee .. * '''Spleen: a thing humans have, an organ. Also an image used to describe to Kika what it's like to install weapons on Tsarin. Andartans don't seem to have one.See . * Spork: a space stork. Also an answer to Where do babies come from? Because not all babies come from birthing pods.See . * Spotter'Idea suggested by @pumpikin1 in chat during Behind the Screens .: Space otter. ''If I ever guest on Leviathan, totally gonna be a spotter; an NPC spotter, and I'll be like: ''Nah, you're all in otter space now~Anna. ''Now it's become canon ... there is an area that is otter space~Lauren. Don't worry Claudia, they'll be taller than you~Anna. * '''Teenager: When you are a teenager, your hormones go, like, crazy, right?~Kika * Telepathy: skill transferred by Ary to Xe'anna, Kika, TheeaSee . and HexieSee .. Telepathic conversations start with Beep Beep. Conrad noticed something odd though: Could you guys just make sure that if you’re gonna do your telepathy thing, that you don’t also speak out loud?''See . * '''Treeko': Kika's species.See . Treeko have a shorter lifespan than humans, which inspired Lauren a joke about the actual grandma Kika being 37 and a dowagerSee .. * Voice (The): ships express themselves through a crew member uniquely bonded with them: the VoiceSee , and many others.. Aryutta Nefta Tsarin Zjo is the Voice of the Leviathan ship named . ships also have a voice, a with the semblance of a mouth, whic is not alive, just a puppetSee and .. Fashion * Ruff: noisy piece of clothing, an essential part of Kika's party suit. While wearing it, You have to stand still and let people come to you. Because that’s why you're that damn fancy. May be ruffle instead, this is still the matter of scholarly debate.See . Quote by Lauren. * Ruffle: see ruff. Food * Fifth Fruit: Theea has a carton of Fifth Fruit juice soon after her close brush with death in the Graveyard.See . * Meat-o-stik'ko: a snack. Meat on a stick. Xe'anna likes her meat-o-stik'kos (a.k.a long, thin, chewy things) vanilla flavored, in 2-feetAccording to , a full-size meat-o-stik'ko is 0.5 m long. size. They're not real meat but you hope it is. They are 1-inch thick and intensely soy-based. See also this jingleClip by Iffrithiel.See . First quote by Xe'anna, second and third by Kika. Spelling by Lauren.. Meat-o-stik'kos are surprisingly dense in nutrition''See . Precision by Lauren, to explain how the crew can get by with so little food.. Xe'anna reiterates, for Ludwig Van Pelt's education, that ''the vanilla-flavored meat-o-stik'kos are my favorite''See . This, after the small but hungry lion grabs most of those he finds in the Bat’leth's galley.. Conrad shoves a stick into a spirate's gullet to choke themSee .. Piña-colada-flavored meat-o-stik'kos are introduced in . Conrad, who carries a ''plot-number of meat-o-stik'ko sticks, uses them to successfully (in his mind) train his pet Tsarin cleaner, SlurpeeSee and . Meat-o-stik'ko sticks were also found in unexpected placesSee EPK . NftE: I happened to catch that particular reference. There may have been others before.. Here is another couple of jinglesSee .. * Mochi balls: a 2 A.M. dessert craved by Theea and Kika. According to Ary, it's better with the purple inside.See . See also this page on Wikipedia. * Second Fruit: it was once fruit™️! Consumed in powder form, good luck finding seeds in there.See . NftE: Special nod to Iffrithiel in chat for the ™️. * Space umbrellas: how Kika calls the mushrooms Rachel grows on Tsarin.See . * Spalt: space salt.See . * Spoylent: future liquid sustenance that Rachel Lucas keeps in the fridge of the Batleth's galley.See . Rachel finds the food the crew eats disgusting. * Third Vegetable: real vegetable, entirely artificial and can-shaped. Still good for you. Kika uses it to prevent scurvy among the crew because it is super easy to mix up into smoothies and we can't afford first and second vegetables on the Bat'leth.See . Linguistics * Beep Beep: see Beep Beep, Boop Boop, Meep Meep and Telepathy. * Clittering: 1. When clattering means skitteringCoined by Lauren in . NftE: Is all that clitters cold?. 2. Being scared (Iron.): I'm clittering in my boots''Coined by Lt. Conrad Carls Jr. in .. 3. (of insects): stridulating or making a shrill noiseSource: www.thefreedictionary.com.. * '''Cuthra': A swear word, in . Ari finds it funny that Theea thinks it means Hello and keeps trying to convince her it’s just a slight variation on the pronunciation because she's fucking with her''The real meaning of Cuthra was clarified during the break of .. This is the spelling used by Lauren. See also .See . I originally inferred from context that it meant Hello. Hence the clarification in . * '''Dew (vb.)': to drink Space Mountain Dew. Also: Dewing: doing the Dew.See . * Duty: see . * English: the word for Official, in Official.Used by Hexie and Conrad in . * Exciting: appealing, dramatic, stimulating, arresting, exhilarant, eye-popping, overwhelming, stirring, groovy, neat, wild.As suggested in . Don't thank me, you're welcome. Source: www.thesaurus.com. Go there for more! * Job: duty. Because, in Lauren's words: Our second ''to the system was changing it from Do your duty to Do your job because we're children and we couldn't keep a straight face.Taken from . It has been a recurring theme since the first space combat. * '''Mercy murder': murder... but with mercy. Kind of like euthanasia. * Nefta: voice, in Ary’s language. * Official: the official language of ICA. Kind of a sp'English.See . * Pramissan: language spoken by the Raze, Tsarin and Ary's species (also Pramissan).See . * Quiver: a case to carry projectile weapons, such as guns.See . * Red: the wire is always red ... to Kika. Except: It's not red, it's blueNftE: I took this particular quote from . It was established before that Kika sees basically everything as red.. * Showfully: the way Hexie does everything, like firing her psionic rifle at a Hollow. In her own words: Sometimes it's more showy than useful''See . And then, right on cue, she misses her target.. * '''Spideo': like a tridAn inadvertent Shadowrun reference by Claudia., but in space. See also Space TV shows.See . * Splog: a blog. Or a vlog. In space. Kika plans to have 17 of these when she learns from an expert and becomes an expert herself in putting a spleen into Tsarin. Alternate spelling: spvlog.See . * Spomance: space romance. See My Chemical Spomance. * Statistics (vb.): to use statistics as an argument: Are you trying to statistics me?''Lauren, to Claudia, who was pleading for a jailed die. See . * '''Undisembark': what Oxana tells Theea didn’t do after disembarking on the way to Erzati System.See . Theea disembarked at the end of . * Vexrath'el: To Victory, in Andartan. Xe'anna etches these words in the metal of the Bat'leth's bridge console before sending her bridge off on its last mission.See . Spelling confirmed by Lizzie. * Yarr!: the word that starts each and every sentence uttered by Conrad as Jeremiah Bisquick Heinz.See , and . * Zjo: ship, in Ary’s language. Locations * Andarctica: an alternate name for the Andartan Empire.Joke by Dan, in . * Cerra (Research outpost): this Pramissan lab is the facility where Tsarin and their sibling Erzan started their lives. Ary, whose parents worked there, became Tsarin's voice at the lab. This is also where Erzan died. Other research was conducted in the 3 subterranean levels of this lab, some of which Ary knew little of, despite living there too.See . * [[Cupertino System|'Cupertino System']]: the system where the headquarters of ICA's Naval Academy, of which Lt. Conrad is a graduate, is located. More precisely, the Academy is at the .See , . * Duranga: the home of Rachel Lucas and of her husband Deckard. * Echo: a place for, and ruled by, AIs. Echo would like to join ICA. Ashley and Rachel Lucas promised to take the AI known as Morva there.See , . * Erzati System: the system where a drunk Vel Nartis claimed that Hexie could find a hidden planet with new tech where her weird ship could be repaired. This system also has two normal, visible and inhabited planets.See . Spelling confirmed by Lauren. * Genius Bar Planet: seat of ICA's Naval Academy, in the .See . * Gennus Landing: a space station in the middle of bumfuck nowhere. It is a hub for merchants and "merchants", the last outpost before you get farther out into more edgy edges of the galaxy. It is also a frequent destination of the crew of the Bat'leth.See, among others . Spelling confirmed by Lauren. * [[Gennus System|'Gennus System']]: where the Bat'leth went to investigate the wreck later known as the Raze.Spelling confirmed by Lauren. * Otter Space: see . * Pramissa: the home of the Pramissans.Spelling confirmed by Lauren. * Safer space: where Lt. Conrad Carls Jr. grew up in before he started on his first mission with the Bat'leth. See also Simulator.See 's introductions. * The Graveyard: a place near Duranga where a large tear in thread space wrecks ships and attracts entrepreneurs in the salvaging business.See , & more. Military * Asteroid, Toolie, Data sheet: the future version of Rock, Paper, Scissors used by Rachel to reach a swift tactical decision on the battlefield.See . It was to decide whether she or Conrad was leaving their post near Kika to assist Xe'anna and Theea against 4 Hollow. For the record, Conrad won. * Bad Equipment: arguably, what Lt. Conrad Carls Jr. has. See also Bad Equipment.See . * Co-captain: Theea, according to Ashley. Because even a robot can see Theea ain't taking no shit from no one, especially a shitty captain.See . * Ducklings (The): Rex, Tor and Vel are three empty drones (hence their other collective name: the Dronelings) created by the Pramissans in the same lab as Tsarin. Drones of their kind, not really alive and therefore immune to Hollow infection, were meant to be used as soldiers against the Raze. Rex, Tor and Vel were removed by Xe'anna's crew from the pods were they had been kept intact. Xe'anna, after naming them, saw them as children of sorts, and tried to train them. Their limited intelligenceThey were described as sentient but not sapient. allowed them to seek orders and to follow them as best they could.See and , mostly. They appear in too. * Edge Wars: these were dark times. Edge Lords, lots of trenchcoats, lots of hats. The Bat'leth's viral messageSee and . is something Lt. Wendy Sandiego hasn't seen in ICA since then.See . * GFT (pronounced GIFT): this rainbow glitter is the powdered concentrate used to create Space Mountain Dew. Kika has been keeping some in a Big Jar since her arrival on the Bat'leth. This drug is a variation on Psych: it gives a +1 bonus to skill checks, causes 1 system strain and you kind of crash when it's over. When designing it, Claudia expected that it keep you awake and Sarah that it slow time down so you can get more done. In Lauren's words, It's called GIFT because it gives you a gift.See . * Poor Stanley: when a ship pretends to be space trash by cutting its power and drifting toward its objective. Even though Conrad thought everyone knew about Poor Stanley, he had to explain this maneuver to Xe'anna like I've never been to the ICA Academy: they were going to put the Bat'leth on the right trajectory toward the bottom section of the beleaguered Gennus Landing, drift there and restore power at the last moment to dock as discreetly as possible.See . * Secret protocol, 257: it's secret. The password to activate it is 257.Activated by Kika in . * Secret protocol, 11: this is the protocol that allows Kika to be at home in the Bat'leth's engine room. Kika deactivates it after having second thoughts about muzzling Oxana with it for so long.See . * Simulator: there is no simulatorImportant insight from .. Still, according to Theea, It must have been really trippy in the simulators''See .. * '''Space Mountain Dew': the mind-altering drink Lt. Conrad Carls Jr. resorts to when he needs support to get vertical in a crisisA regular occurrence since or .. Its effects were noticed by Theea''NftE:'' Who, by the way, seems to notice a lot of things about the young Guardian. Just sayin'.: You know, you're a lot different when you're not drinking the Dew''This one is for you, well_dipper.. Also tried and approved by Hexie and KikaSee .. See also Dew. * '''Spountain Dew': an off-brand of Space Mountain Dew. When Theea, posing as a newly hired server, offers a Spountain Dew to the guard behind a locked door, she’s asked: Is it Spountain Dew or Space Mountain Dew?''See . * '''Vertical': ready to take on the world, without regard for one's life. Lt. Conrad Carls Jr. uses Space Mountain Dew to get vertical. * Edges Coalition: A collition of groups from the sector the Raze have begun invading. Three primary groups have joined so far: ** Leonis Gynocracy, lead by Commander Adowa Van Klauw. A group of matriarchal lioness type aliens. ** Ouroboros Family, represented by Ellorizx. A powerful totally not crime family of bipedal kimodo dragon type aliens. ** Embers Dawn Fleet, lead by Camilla Martinez (human). A group of not quite space pirates, but more like vigilantes who take the sectors safety into their own hands, when ICA has refused to help. Money * GUC (Galactic Universal Credit): ICA backed money, universal. A digital only currency, comes in tokens like prepaid visas or linked to a bank account. A lot of arguments are had over is being pronounced ‘guck’ or ‘juck’See . * SolCoin: Earth colonies money, currently around 2.5 Sol to the GUC * Free Trade Guild (Free Traders): merchant and economic organization, like the world trade organization. * Other money might be dealt with a more trade goods for services or favors related barter system. Slang * Bumfuck Nowhere: an unremarkable spip code in the galaxy. The middle of Bumfuck Nowhere is a place where merchants are selling their goods and services and "merchants" are "selling" their "goods" and "services"; ''and there is crappy LED signage for ''"refreshments".''See . Upper Bumfuck Nowhere is ''a total crapshoot''Sources: @Kol_Drake, and @Fractaleye, who lives there.. * '''Fine': sometimes fine means just fine. And sometimes it stands for F'reaked out, '''I'nsecure, 'N'eurotic & 'E'motional. Ask Theea and RachelSee .. * '''Get out of Dodge: ... as we say in ICA. GTFO.Used by Conrad. See . * MMFEC up (vb.): "ace" (as suggested by an homophonous verb) a mission like the most adequate group of shadowrunners ever.See . NtfE: Thanks, Dan, for bringing it up: that finale definitely felt like an MMFEC moment. * Run down a set of stairs: sacrifice oneself for the greater good; like Conrad literally did back on Maera. Theea used this analogy when Ary offered to sacrifice Tsarin and herself in a bid to destroy the Raze fleet in thread space.See . NftE: The whole scene is heart-wrenching, what with Lauren's Ary and Sarah's fast-paced Theea, high on the GFT drug. * Spirates: A shorthand for Space Pirates, commonly used outside the ICA core systems, both for the convenience and specificity.See .We got our first glimpse of spirates in . Cheryl, who coined the word and started the whole sp-'' meme, was not there. Time * '''Tritium Year:' the ICA standard of time measurement, a whole number and decimal to the 1000ths place. Based on the half life of Hydrogen-3 (tritium) about 12.32 earth years. * Nobel Hour: a smaller unit of ICA standard time, 100 nobel hours is 1 tritium day, based on the half life of Nobelium, about 58 minutes, is also 1/1000 of a Tritium Year.NftE: This is a little unclear. According to the explanations at the beginning of , there are 100 nobel hours in a tritium day and 1000 tritium days in a tritium year. ** The math: Half life of Tritium is 12.3 earth years. 12.3 x 365 = 4490 earth days. 4490 x 10,760 earth hours. Rounding this generously to 10,000 hours (because it is a better number). 10,000/100 = 1,000. Thus 100 noble hours is 0.001 of a Tritium year. In hindsight I should have picked a different element to make the math work better (~Lauren) * Local time on ships is either based on the dominant system of the crew, ICA, shifts cycles, or whatever else works. Transportation * Cuthra: the fighter ship that Kika made out of the two ships the crew retrieved on Gennus Landing. It has one folded wing and one straight wing. Xe'anna gave it to Kika and Theea, let them free to paint it as they wished. See also and this thread for the origin of the ship's name.By , Theea and Kika have barely started painting flames on it. * Dimensional spike: A collapse of the entire space that can throw a ship out of thread space. Such spikes are part of what causes . Tsarin was hit by such a spike on their way to the Pramissan sectorSee .. * Erzan: this sibling of Tsarin's didn't make it when the Raze invaded Research Outpost Cerra, the Pramissan lab where both Erzan and Tsarin started their lives.See . * Leviathan: a class of living ships created by the . Leviathans bond with their crew. One of the crew is chosen to become the Voice of their ship. is a young, unique Leviathan.See . NftE: Strangely enough, it didn't occur to me to create this entry before season 2 was over. * Lifeboat: a small vessel, useful to safely leave a ship in an emergency. Alternative uses: improvised space throwing weaponNope, Theea.; decoy to trow a probably hostile ship off the trail of a friendly ship in a debris field that creates a lot of EM interferenceThat's more like it..See . * The Bat’leth: Xe’anna ship. * The Bounty's Grace. this double-wide version of the Bat'leth was a spirate ship in the slavery trade before crossing the path of the Bat'leth and being destroyed in an explosion. Jeremiah Bisquick Heinz a.k.a. Lt. Conrad Carls Jr. was on its crew at the time.The ship was named in . It had been introduced in . * The Raze: the biomechanoid Leviathan the scientists onboard the Bat’leth set out to study in . Also known as The Wreck. * Threading: the navigation of a subspace dimension to locate the shortest distance between two points. Requires a sentience to pilot, for example a human or AI. And very rarely does your ship explodeA small detail revealed by Lauren in .. ''Exiting out of thread space causes a sensation that becomes familiar with time: a pit of the stomach lurch. Your state of being just changes really rapidly; you were stretched thin and now you snap back togetherSee . Sentence edited slightly from Lauren's description.. * 'Tsarin: Ary’s ship, itself a living organism. * '''SINGE ® : Subspace Interstitial Node Generator Engine, a well known brand of Thread Stitch Generator. RIP - Departed NPCs Season 1 * Dr. Jessalyn Teagan: leader of the research team sent to explore the Leviathan wreck. Killed in unclear circumstances *cough* mercy murdered by Theea *cough*.See . * Ortwin Topaz: Human research assistant, killed in unclear circumstances during the exploration of the Leviathan wreck.See . * Vestri Ruslan: Saleer research assistant, killed in unclear circumstances *cough* by Xe'anna *cough* during the exploration of the Leviathan wreck.See . * Omgar Trollo: ill-inspired mob boss on ill-fated Gennus Landing. Season 2 * Keer: Durangan gang member with a small posse, a grudge and a death wish.See . Season 3 * Niskara Vol'Ire: Anguilin Lauren referred to her as a She. Anguilins have only one gender. was a slaver, captain of Spirate ship Bounty's Grace when the Bat'leth caught up with it. The captain had mind controlled Conrad into becoming (or, at least part of the time, feigning to be) the most famous pirate scourge and handsomest in the entire sector: Jeremiah Bisquick Heinz. She was killed with a goon from her crew in the battle that started after she rejected Xe'anna's terms of surrender.See to . * Liang Yuen: A stocky, broad-shouldered woman with a green mohawk and green skin, the Chief Engineer of the Bounty's Grace was wearing a coverall over light armor and was carrying a rifle slung over her shoulder in addition to the tools of her trade when Xe'anna threw the body of her recently deceased captain at her feet and she became captain. A battle ensued. Liang died, presumably, in the chain reaction that ripped the Bounty's Grace apart when she opened the escape pod Kika had previously booby-trapped.See and . * Bob: first seen with with Liang Yuen, taller and smaller, he was Muscle. Like her captain, Bob died, presumably, in the chain reaction that ripped the Bounty's Grace apart.See and . Notes Category:Leviathan